


love isn’t as easy as it seems

by dirtylittlewar



Series: Valentine’s Day fills 2019 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, this is happy i promise, valentine prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: Naito is all at once infuriating yet undeniably magnetic. Bushi’s not quite certain if it was the magnetism that initially drew him in or the desire to get close enough to trim his split ends? Not that it matters much in particular because Naito has managed to keep his utmost attention, has continued to hold it even as he proceeds to act like the world’s biggest brat.





	love isn’t as easy as it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealtier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealtier/gifts).



Naito is all at once infuriating yet undeniably magnetic. Bushi’s not quite certain if it was the magnetism that initially drew him in or the desire to get close enough to trim his split ends? Not that it matters much in particular because Naito has managed to keep his utmost attention, has continued to hold it even as he proceeds to act like the world’s biggest brat. 

“Ignoring me isn’t going to make me go away, especially when we’re sitting together in assigned seats.” He can see Naito’s frown deepen further but he can also see the way his eyes track the motion of Bushi setting something down thru the reflection of the train’s window. Naito fails horribly at trying to tamper down his curiosity while simultaneously pretending they aren’t going to be sitting together for two hours. 

Bushi will give him credit for being silent all of those thirty minutes however, before the strain of his neck gets to be too much and Naito complains about wanting his pillow. Which he gets, alongside the coffee Bushi had originally bought him before Naito decided to be an insufferable asshole. 

“Are you done?”

Naito glares but the effect is totally lost on Bushi because of the ridiculous mascot pillow cradled lovingly around his neck. “No.” A tentative sip of his coffee and Naito smiles to himself, before frowning once he realizes he’s meant to be upset. 

Upset for what exactly, Bushi has no idea? 

So he takes the coffee away, much to the irritation of Naito, in the hopes that it’ll get him to finally look at him. 

“Bushi.”

“Naito.”

The sound of the overhead system cuts through as a female voice announces the next station before switching directly over to English. Naito continues to stare at him before getting distracted by someone heading down the isle towards one of the train compartment exits. 

Fed up, Bushi considers taking the coffee cup hostage as he makes to get up. Naito catches his wrist before he can even think of moving. “Why didn’t you let me say anything?”

“You looked like you were more likely to suplex him than calmly confront him.”

“I was going to calmly warn him before I gave the pendejo a step up enzuigiri, actually.” Bushi rolls his eyes. 

He understands now that Naito’s irritation isn’t directed towards him but rather the asshole who’d shoulder checked him at the ticket gate. The action had jarred Bushi enough to slightly push him off balance and immediately put Naito on edge. Someone who was already predisposed to confrontation at the slightest sign of ill will towards any member of LIJ, Bushi especially. But the extent of this particular irritation lasted longer because of the subject matter, something Bushi has since learned to brush off simply due to the fact he’d found power in giving them no reaction. 

Naito carefully hooks his pinky finger over his own, a reinactment of the very action that had garnered a look of disgust from the person responsible for Naito’s anger. It hurts that they can’t do more than this in public, burns Bushi with outright jealousy at couples who take simple gestures for granted, especially when he can barely even get away with holding Naito’s hand. Naito who is unafraid to correct someone’s behavior without a second thought yet is frightened to order for himself so he’ll have Bushi do it instead. Naito who he loves unconditionally and wants to kiss every moment of everyday despite refusing to deep condition his hair. 

So Bushi squeezes Naito’s pinky just that last bit harder before carefully placing his coffee back onto his serving tray. Naito smiles, warm, and soft before turning back into his pillow. Refusing to let his finger unhook from the loose embrace Bushi holds. 

Love isn’t as easy as it seems but being with Naito is.

Loving Naito is the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Naito/Bushi for the #21. love isn’t as easy as it seems prompt that I filled for Tealtier @ tumblr for a Valentine’s drabble meme. I hope you like it because I knew it could either go one of two ways, I chose the happier version because I’m allergic to angst. 
> 
> Also I’m still open for filling prompts here: http://tothehounds.tumblr.com/post/182747584832/pick-a-number-send-me-a-pairing-and-ill-try-to


End file.
